<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles and one-shots by RinIsDovah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855130">Drabbles and one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsDovah/pseuds/RinIsDovah'>RinIsDovah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what’s a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsDovah/pseuds/RinIsDovah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably BonRin, IzuShie, and so Godaiin x Shiratori. Can range from 100 words to 5000 depending on what I’m doing with my life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabbles and one-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beam of concentrated sunlight through the blinds flickering red across his eye that woke him, a rare occurrence with his long-running habit of waking up before the sun had the chance to ride and shine. His eyes blinked open reluctantly, the promise of extra sleep making him all the more drowsy.</p><p>Ryuuji sat up slowly, drowsily, and ran his hand through his hair. He noticed Rin’s absence. That in itself was rare as well, Ryuuji always got up before Rin. </p><p>It wasn’t even 9 AM yet. Rin being up this early was nigh unheard of on a weekend. </p><p>Bemused but not enough to be alarmed, he slid out of bed. A wire pressed into the sole of his foot — that squeaked? Blinking, his lifted his foot, looking down in the same instant. He found the mysterious missing half demon sprawled onto the ground across the five pillows he  insisted on sleeping with nightly.</p><p>‘Cute,’ his tired mind thinks. He’s not awake enough to deny his thoughts. </p><p>The now freed tail flicked out of range of his foot, twitching annoyedly near Rin’s face. His nose wrinkled, and he rolled over, re-crushing his tail. </p><p>The halfling shot up instantly with a squeak, eyes heavy with sleep but clearly startled. He found himself staring up at Ryuji. “Haah?” he mumbled intelligently. </p><p>Ryuuji snorted. “Dork.”</p><p>Rin grumbled, but didn’t protest. “Rooster,” he shot back, though it didn’t apply much anymore. </p><p>Though, old habits were hard to break. His tail wagged and flicked behind him, betraying his grumpy face.</p><p>Ryuji laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>